Promises
by Lovelyanime
Summary: Full Summary inside. Zoe hasn't seen Takuya for a long time. What happens when he comes back? Chapter 10 up! Updated!
1. A dream

**Summary**: Takuya hasn't seen Zoe since he left and visits her for a week or two. What has Zoe been doing while he's been gone? What horrible thing has she been doing to herself? Will their feelings for each other change? Who is the guy that haunts her dreams? All questions and more will be solved.(I'm bad at summaries)

**Lovelyanime**: They never went to the Digital World. I hope you'll enjoy!

**Title:** Promises

Chapter 1- A dream

_Zoe stared at him before he was about to go on the plane. She tried to hold back the tears. _

"_I'll be back before you know it, Zoe. I'll make sure those girls won't bother you when I come back." He told her. He was moving and wouldn't be with Zoe for the last year for high school._

"_It's okay…I'll be fine and I won't let them. I don't want you to worry about me at all, you got that Takuya? Or else I'll give you something to worry about." She warned him._

_He laughed, "I know you'll be fine. I'll be back for a visit soon." He was about to go when she grabbed his arm._

"_You promise you won't forget me?"_

_He smiled at her. "I promise I won't forget you if you promise to be strong." He leaned and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodbye Z…"_

"_Beep! Beep!…"_

_END OF DREAM_

"Beep! Beep! Beep!…" Zoe woke up and stared at the alarm clock. After staring at the clock for a couple minutes, she pressed the snooze button. She sat up and thought about the dream. She missed him so much, but she hadn't talked to him in about eleven years.

"I should get ready to work…" She mumbled to herself as she got up.

She changed into something simple. She changed into a black long-sleeved shirt and jeans. She brushed her hair that was now a little above her waist. She ate breakfast and left the house, the same old, same old things she did every day.

"Izumi! I've been waiting for you to open the store for awhile now." Called out a girl with brown eyes and hair. "Usually you're the first one here."

"I don't really care right now, Kari." Zoe pulled out a key to unlock the building.

Zoe owned a small bookstore and had four other people working there. Kari was just there until she could get her teaching career started. Sora was Zoe's best friend and is worried about her every second and it drives Zoe crazy. Rika is Zoe's friend and Joe was the only guy there and didn't really care what the others would talk about since it would be mostly girl talk.(He might appear once in the fanfiction.)

"Ready to start a wonderful day?" Kari asked as she walked in the store. She look at Zoe who didn't say a word. "I'll take that as a no."

"It may be wonderful to you, but to me it's just another day." She sighed as she got ready to open.

"You know…You should take a couple days off."

"I'm fine so don't worry about me like Sora does. I really don't need more of that."

"Sora, Rika and I have been thinking that you need to. You never take a vacation and you seem a little tired. Maybe that'll make you feel better and think it is a wonderful day."

"You can't make me take a couple of days off. Besides, I have to be here to make sure everything's okay."

"Fine don't take a vacation, but do you want to see a movie later? Everyone else is except for Joe of coarse."

"What's the movie?" Zoe flipped the closed sign to open.

"I'm not really sure. What ever is in I guess."

"Thanks for the invitation, but I'm gonna have to pass."

Then a woman with brown hair in a ponytail and had blue eyes came in. Zoe felt like puking when she saw her.

'Please tell me that isn't who I think it is.' She thought, 'I wish she would just stay out of my life.'

The woman looked around until she found what she was looking for. As she walked up to the counter.

"Izumi! I didn't think I would find you working at a bookstore." Said the woman making Zoe want to puke more.

"I own this bookstore, Gabi." Zoe tried her best to smile. "I haven't seen you in years, I hardly recognized you."

"Well, I should say the same thing. Your hair is longer and your skin look a bit paler. The only thing that's the same about you is the way you dress." She smirked.

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh. Why are you here anyway, I thought you moved."

"I'm here for my nieces birthday and I needed to buy her a gift. She always reads, kind of like you at school when _he_ left. The only difference is that she actually has friends."

"I didn't read that much. I was always walking around."

"Yeah, because nobody wanted to be around you. That's why your only friend left you and hasn't come back, I bet. He never has and never will. No one really wants to be near you"

"Don't talk to Izumi that way! I'm her friend and the others who work here are too! We care that she's around and always will! I'm sure that guy liked being around her too! So shut the hell up!" Kari yelled at Gabi.

"Kari calm down…" Zoe turned to Gabi, who looked quite shocked by Kari's outburst. "Here's the book and leave." She handed the book to Gabi as she handed Zoe the money.

"One more thing Izumi…" Gabi said before going outside. "He never did love you." She left leaving Zoe and Kari alone.

"Izumi, you shouldn't let people talk to you that way." Kari said as she broke the silence.

"I don't care what she or anyone else have to say about me…You shouldn't yell at a customer like that also."

"I should if they treat my friends like they're nothing but garbage."

Zoe headed for the backdoor. "I need to use the restroom…"

She went to the restroom and locked the door. She turned and leaned against it as tears went down her cheeks. Gabi's last words repeated in her head, over and over. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. She pulled up her sleeve revealing cuts all over her arm.

'Why did he have to move? Why the hell did he have to leave me alone? After he left my life has been a piece of shit!' She shouted in her head and began cutting herself. 'Why did he brake that stupid promise!…Is it because I broke mine?…'

After awhile of cutting herself and sobbing quietly, she sat on a couch, where everyone hungout during their brakes. She sat there thinking that Kari was right, she did need a week off. Maybe she should go out to look for a boyfriend to make her feel better. But last time she did that it was a nightmare, the bruises were finally disappearing. She got up and walked to the front where there was now more people.

"Kari, I think I'll take a vacation, but I'll be back a few times to check on things ." Zoe looked at Kari. "Sora will be here in about a hour and she has a key to lock up when you leave.

"How come she has a key and I don't?" Kari asked after helping a customer.

"You said you weren't going to be here anymore when summer is over. So you don't need a key if you don't work here."

"Oh yeah…Well, you don't need to check up on us."

"Then I won't have nothing else to do and I want to make sure everything's all right."

"Fine, I'm not even going to try to fight with you. I have a question before you leave though…"

"If it's about when the ordered books arrive, Sora knows."

"It's not that…Who was your friend that Gabi was talking about?"

Zoe looked down at the floor. "His name was Takuya…He and his family moved away…I haven't seen him since." Zoe was silent for a minute "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything you need, I'll do it." She said as Zoe headed to the door.

She stood in front of the door and turned her head to Kari. "Call me _Zoe_ for now on… please."

"Zoe? Why do you want to be called that?"

"No one has called me that in a long time…" The rest of her words were silent. "I should say _he_ hasn't called me that in a long time."

Kari looked confused until she nodded her head. Zoe left leaving the girl alone 'til Sora came. Zoe went straight home since she didn't really have anywhere to go. She did nothing, but watch TV, eat lunch and read a book for awhile. The day was very slow for her and it was now dark outside.

'The store should be closed in a couple of hours…' She thought. 'Maybe I should check on them…they're fine for now. Maybe I should go somewhere, but where would I go?'

"Maybe I should visit the creek. I haven't been there for a long time." Zoe grabbed her purple jacket. "Something's telling me I should." She headed out the door to her car.

She parked her car in front of a grassy field with a little forest on the other side. She walked across the field and entered the forest.

"I just hope I remember where it is." She whispered to herself. "Didn't I leave a trail or something?" She looked around until she found T(trail) on trees in a row to somewhere. "I actually found it…I have a strange feeling about something. Please don't let it be bad."

She followed the trees for about ten minutes and she felt it was close. She began to run ,but she didn't know why. She wasn't excited getting there or wanting to get this over with. She ran 'til she made it to the end of the tail. There was another field, but much smaller, leading to a creek.

"I found it… and so many memories." She said aloud as she sat on the grass. "I remember we had picnics right here…" She got up to the creek and looked down at her reflection. "This is how I met him…though he came from behind, making me get scared half to death and fall in the water."

Little did she know someone was hiding behind a tree. He hid there, trying to see if it was Zoe or not. She was a little far away to tell, all he could see was a someone looking into the water. He couldn't hear her after she said 'so many memories.'

"We were only eleven when we met…" tears started to form in her eyes. "I-It's getting late…I should leave."

She walked back towards the woods. Before she stepped even one foot in the forest she heard a noise. She looked behind her and saw a man. She didn't know who it was and was hoping it wasn't JP. She felt like running as far away from there or falling to the ground on her knees, crying her eyes out and beg him to leave her alone.

"Zoe…is that you?" He asked.

Her eyes widened. There was only one guy who called her Zoe. 'It can't be…' She thought. "Ta-Takuya?" She asked back.

The man came closer to Zoe and she could see who it was. The man was wearing a red jacket over a yellow shirt and black jeans. He was wearing a hat with goggles over his brunette hair. They stayed there for who knows how long and Zoe felt like it was a dream…was it?

End of chapter 1

**Lovelyanime**: I know it might be bad beginning. Anyway, Chapter 2-(I don't know what to call it yet). Was it a dream or was it really him? That's it for now, bye.

Zoe: Please review and no flames.


	2. Hi and the creek

**Lovelyanime**: Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewed _Promises_. Was it really a dream? What's going to happen after so long?

Chapter 2-Hi and the creek

"You okay Z? You look like you just saw a ghost." Takuya laughed, braking the awkward silence.

She pinched herself to make sure if it was a dream. 'Well, at least I know this isn't a dream.' She thought after the pinch. 'It's probably my imagination playing tricks on me again.' She headed towards the forest.

"Hey!" He grabbed her wrist. "Where are you going? You didn't even say hi to me."

That ticked her off. "I didn't what?"

Takuya didn't like the sound of her voice. He knew she was mad and let go of wrist. "Y-you didn't say hi yet." He walked backwards slowly.

"I didn't say **hi**? You didn't say **hi** to me in how long? You said you would be back! I waited every day for you for eleven years! ELEVEN YEARS! And you now decided to come back! You promised me you wouldn't forget about me! And you expect me to just say **hi**!"

Takuya now didn't sense anger in her voice, but sadness. He walked back up to her and hugged her. He felt tears soak in his shirt as he hugged her tighter. "Sorry Zoe…Something happened and I couldn't leave. I didn't forget the promise, I thought of you every second since I left."

She looked up at him with tears still coming down her face. "What happened so you couldn't come back?"

He turned his head away. "I…I rather not talk about it yet…I came to see you a few times, but your cousins always said that you weren't there. I looked everywhere for you when I came…" He let go of her and started to walk away. "I'm really sorry though. I understand that you're mad so I'll leave now." He felt a tug on his arm and looked. He saw Zoe holding to his arm tightly with even more tears in her eyes.

"Please don't go…Please don't leave me alone again…Please don't." she said between sobs.

"Of coarse I won't. I'll always be here for now on." He lied and hugged her again. 'I'm only going to be here for a awhile…But I can't tell her that. I have too think of something.' He thought.

"Takuya, do you want to come see my new house. I'll make you something to eat if you haven't eaten yet." She changed the subject as she let go of him and wiped the last tear. 'I can't cry like this or else it'll look like I broke the promise…' She thought as she rubbed her arm.

"Sounds great, can't wait to taste your cooking again." They started to walk in the forest.

"Did you drive here?"

"No, I was walking and decided to visit the old creek. Do people know it's there yet?"

"I don't think so, this is the first time I came in a long time. It was just you and me who knew about it and we promised not to tell a soul."

"I remember that and did you keep it while I was gone?"

"Of course I did, I didn't even tell my cousins when we came to the park. I always went to the creek and watched the clouds 'til it was time to go home. My cousins tried following me a few times, but I always got them lost." Takuya laughed.

"I guess you still lived with your aunt after I left. I was about to visit you aunt's house next to see if you still lived there or to find out where you moved to."

"I did and I moved out of there when I started college. It feels great to finally get out of there. I couldn't stand living with all my cousins."

They finally reached the car after talking about Zoe's cousins and Takuya's little brother, Shinya. They drove to Zoe's house and were enjoying their little chat. Takuya noticed that Zoe didn't really seem happy and she looked kind of depressed. He felt something must've happened, but what was it?…Or _what were_ _they_?

End of chapter 2

**Lovelyanime**: I know it's kind of short, but I'll try to make it longer. Why did Zoe live with her aunt and her cousins? I'll tell you soon in a couple chapters.

**Zoe**: Speaking of chapters…What is Chapter 3 called?

**Lovelyanime**: Oh yeah, I almost forgot.(Clears throat) Chapter 3- Tickle fights and beef stew.

**Zoe**: Please review.


	3. Goggled Headed Dough Boy?

**Lovelyanime**: Thanks again to everyone for reviewing and reading. I didn't really think people would like _Promises_. Anyway, the chapter begin when they get to Zoe's house. What does Takuya see in her eyes? The sparkle that he saw when they were younger or cloudiness that hides her secrets?

Chapter 3- Goggled-Headed-Dough-Boy?(I decided to change the name)

"This is it." Zoe said as she got out of her car and walked towards the house. "Home, sweet home."

Takuya got out of the car and looked at the house, it wasn't tat big or that small. "I really like it, Z." He walked up to Zoe at the door

"I'm glad you like it." She unlocked the house and threw her jacket on the couch. "I'll look what I have to eat. You can watch some t.v."

Takuya looked around at her house. He went and sat on the couch and didn't turn on the t.v. He didn't really want to watch it and he was thinking that it felt so good to see Zoe again.

"Takuya, I have left over stew from last night. Is that okay?" She asked as she came in. "Because that's what we're having and I'm not gonna take an hour to cook you a meal."

"We can go out and get something to eat."

"I got a couple reasons why I don't want to. I don't want to go anywhere else tonight, I just put the stew in the microwave and I need to get rid of it since Sora and I didn't eat that much of it."

"Who's Sora?" He asked as Zoe sat next to him.

"She's my friend that I met in college and she helps me out a lot."

"That's great that you made a friend while I was gone. I was wondering…Have you been going out with somone?" He turned his head away from her not wanting to hear her answer. 'Why did I even ask her that? But I have to know…' He thought.

Zoe bit her bottom lip. "No…I haven't met anyone… not yet." She lied. She tried not to remember the man that she met a years ago.

Takuya sighed with relief and something popped in his head. He turned his head towards Zoe. "You know what I just realized?"

"What? You need to visit Koji while you're here?" She spat at his name.

"That too. I just realized you haven't called me the nickname you used to call me."

She giggled a little. "You used to hate that name."

"I Know, but it was funny. Want to know what else is funny?" He scooted closer to her.

Zoe began to blush of him close. "What is it?" Then suddenly he was on top of her and she was laughing uncontrollably. "Stop…That…Tickles!" She yelled in between laughs and closed her eyes tightly.

"Why should I?"

"I'll…I'll touch your ticklish spot and I'll call you that nickname you hate."

He stopped tickling her and grabbed both of her wrists. "I would like to see you try." He leaned his face closer to hers with not much space in between.

She opened her eyes and saw Takuya close up. She felt her face heat up, then she noticed he was holding her by her wrists and for some reason she was a little scared. Images of a man up close like Takuya with anger on his face and was holding her like that, but more tighter. She could remember that he was yelling at her for no reason. She closed her eyes again. 'It's only Takuya! It's only Takuya!' She shouted in her head. 'Takuya wouldn't hurt me like _him_.'

"Zoe?" Takuya noticed fear on her face and quickly let go. He didn't think he had seen a impression on her face like that before. "Are you okay?" He moved away from her face. "Did I do something, if I did I'm really sorry."

Zoe opened her eyes again and looked at Takuya. She saw that he was worried and she didn't need more of that. She quickly had to think of something and noticed she was free from his grip. That's when she thought up a evil plan.

"I'm okay, but you're not…" She poked him in the somach. "_Goggled-headed -Dough-Boy_"(Kind of weird, huh?)

He wrapped his arms around his stomach and began to laugh uncontrollably. He fell to the ground and Zoe jumped on top of him and continued to poke his stomach.

"That's…Not…Funny!" He said in between laughs.

"Then why are you laughing?" He grabbed her wrist once more and pulled her down. Their faces were as close as they were a minute ago. "Ta-Takuya?" She blushed and stared at his eyes.

He stared in her eyes back and saw it wasn't like before he left. It wasn't like the green emeralds he saw that were the most beautiful things he had ever seen. They were now dark and cloudy like a thick fog.

"Zoe, something's wrong with you. You're usually more cheerful than this and your eyes…"

She tuned her head away from him. "There's nothing wrong and you can't really think there's something wrong with me just because my eyes are different."

He pulled her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Of course you can… Everyone can just look at someone's eyes and tell."

Zoe knew what he was saying and he was right. She also saw something in his eyes like she knew she was safe, unlike _JP's_ eyes. She also saw something that wasn't there before, but couldn't put her finger on it.

"You're right… Goggled-Headed-Dough-Boy." They both laughed.

They didn't know why, but they started to move their faces even closer. And as their lips were about to touch…The microwave went off to tell the stew was done. Zoe quickly got up and went I n the kitchen while Takuya went back on the couch.

"Takuya, it's ready," she called out.

As they ate it was quiet since they were deep in thought. They were to embarrassed to talk to each other. They didn't know what would happen next, but Takuya will be asking a lot of questions.

End of chapter 3

**Lovelyanime**: I know Goggled-Headed-Dough-Boy was a Weird name, but this is my fanfiction.

**Zoe**: You're a weird person, but that's how your personality.

**Lovelyanime**: Shut the hell up! I'm not weird and this is supposed to be a drama so quit trying be funny.

**Zoe**: I wasn't joking, it's a sad truth. Please review.


	4. Bruises

**Lovelyanime**: Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! My computer wasn't working after I sent the last chapter. When it was working again I had to catch up on my reading. Now that I did, here is chapter 4.

**Zoe**: Hope it's not as bad as chapter 3.

**Lovelyanime**: I know chapter 3 was bad, I'm sorry about that too. I tried to hurry and when I was done it was almost midnight. I was really tired, but I had to get it done for you guys. Besides, everyone has to make at least one bad chapter. Right?

**Zoe**: Actually, that only happens to you.

Chapter 4- Bruises

After they ate they decided to watch some TV . They started to talk and pretended what had happen before they ate, didn't happen. But there was still a hint of red on their cheeks. They talked mostly about Zoe's five cousins,(Yes, I said five and they all used to live together.) and how Tatsuki, the oldest, was over protective of Zoe when Takuya was around. He was like a older brother than a cousin when it came to guys flirting and stuff around Zoe and his little sisters.

"Takuya, you know how you said that you did come to see me a few times, right?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, what abut it?" He asked back.

"You also said that my cousin always said I wasn't there, right?"

"Yeah, I remember. Where are you going with this?"

"Just one more question… Which cousin was it?"

"It was Tatsuki." He saw her slap her hand on her forehead. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Don't you remember that Tatsuki threatened if you did _this_ and if you did _that_. He even said he didn't like you."

"I thought he was just playing around, I didn't think he meant all that stuff. No wander he was always glaring at me. I thought he was just squinting his eyes like he couldn't see me." He joked.

"You are such an idiot, you know that?" She said with a small smile.

"Really? I had no idea, this is new information for me." He saw Zoe giggle. "Anyway, what's Tatsuki doing now?"

Zoe's face fell for a moment. "He moved to America and works on computer or something. I wish he would've stayed." She tried her best to smile. 'I wish he was around and be all protective. Then maybe he wouldn't let me date…' She thought.

"I see…Zoe, can I ask you something…" his face was a little red.

She stared at him and blinked. "Sure…What do you want to ask me?"

"Do you think I can spend the night? The hotel I'm staying at is to far away and it's a little late to be driving." He asked.

"Sure…I don't mind. Why are you staying at a hotel?"

"I-I have no where to stay yet and none of my family members live around here anymore."

"Okay…Are you tired?" He nodded She got up from the couch and pulled him towards the hallway.

He followed her until they reached a door. "Um…Is that your room?"

Her face turned red and a little anger grew in her. She punched him on the arm. "Don't be such a pervert!"

"I was just asking," he rubbed his arm.

She tried to settle down a little. "This is my guest room. When I have someone visiting they sleep in here."

"Got it, you don't have to tell me what a guest room is though. I'm not that dumb."

"But you are a pervert. I'm starting to think that in high school when you went in the girls locker room wasn't an accident."

"Hey! I'm not a pervert! And it was an accident! I was late for gym and I took the wrong turn!"

"Whatever you say." She walked further in the hallway 'til she reached the end. There were two doors on each side and pointed to the left. "This is the bathroom…" she pointed to the door on the right. "And this is my room. Got it?"

He nodded his head. "Goodnight Z." He went into the room he would be staying for the night.

"Goodnight Takuya." She headed in her room and closed the door behind her.

She walked to her bed and sat on it. She tried to get everything in her head on what happened today. First, Gabi came by to the bookstore and brought Zoe some awful memories. Second, she went to the creek and Takuya was there like the first time they met. Third, they started to tickle each other and they almost ki-

'NO! We weren't going to kiss!' she screamed in her head before falling backwards on her bed. 'We weren't about to…were we?'

_One more thing Izumi…He never did love you_. She remembered what Gabi said.

"She's right…He would never love me or at least not that kind of love." She told herself.

She got up and went to her dresser and brought out a gray pajama shirt and pants. She got undress and started to put on the pajamas. She slipped her arms through the sleeves and was about to put her head through the hole when…The door opened! Her back was facing the door so she had to turn around. She saw Takuya standing there at the doorway.

"Takuya! Get the hell out of my room!" She quickly slammed the door in his face. Her face was redder than a tomato.

"Zoe, are you okay?" She heard him on the other side of the door.

She was confused. That was the last thing she would hear from him. She thought he would apologized over and over or that he was about to go to the bathroom. Her arms were in the sleeves so he couldn't have seen her cuts. She fully put on her pajamas and opened the door to see Takuya with a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" She asked really wanting to know.

"You have bruises on your back…"

'Oh shit! I thought those would've disappeared by now.' She thought.

"What happened to you?"

She looked down at her feet. She had to think of a lie. "I…I fell down some stairs…" She felt his eyes staring at him. 'Damn it. That's one of the worse lies that I ever told. But I can't let him know the real reason.' She thought.

"I don't believe you, tell me what happened."

"I fell down my friends stairs and got some bruises on my back, arms, and legs. That's all."

"_Some bruises_? Zoe, there were a lot of them and you should probably be in a worse condition, right?" She didn't answer him. He pulled her into a hug.

She looked up at him. "Takuya…" Tears formed in her eyes.

"Please tell me what happened Zoe. I want to know…

"Takuya, Just…" Tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Just forget about it. I don't want to talk about it." She let go of the hug "Go to sleep Takuya." She went in her room and closed the door behind her.

"Zoe…Please." She didn't answer him.

She waited until she heard him go back to the other room. Tears were still falling down her cheeks. She crawled on her bed and picked up a pocket knife(different one) that was on a table next to her bed. She pulled up her sleeve.

'If I tell him what really happened he'll get mad that I didn't tell him sooner. Or that I should've done something before it happened.' She thought as she started to cut herself. She watched as the knife left a cut and blood came out.

_He'll get even madder if you don't tell him the truth_. Said a voice that almost sounded like Zoe. Zoe looked around the room, but there was no one.

"There's that stupid voice again." She mumbled. "But she is right… He would get madder if I don't"

She remembered a man leaving those marks on her back. There were some on her legs and the one on her arms were gone. That's why she thought there weren't any on her back. She pulled down her sleeve after staring at the cut and watched as blood soaked through.

'Why aren't I dead yet, I've done this for so many years.' She thought as she went under the covers. 'You'd think I'd died by now from loosing so much blood.'

_Because you have to stay for him. You two are still alive because you guys keep each other alive._ Zoe heard the voice once more.

'I guess I understand…But… Why would…' She fell asleep before she could finish.

That night, she had a dream or a nightmare is more like it. She had a dream of the same man that she had started dating two years ago and left more than a couple of months ago. But he left behind nightmares that she had every night and bruises all over her. The other night she was lucky that it was a dream of Takuya leaving, but it still was a nightmare to her. To watch him leave and hoping he would come back everyday. But now she was back to the horrible dreams that haunted her every night…

End of chapter 4

**Lovelyanime**: Next time, Chapter 5-Phone Call. Who is it going to be and what do they want? I'm sorry again for not update sooner and I'll try to update more. I'll try to make it better than this chapter, but it might be short.

**Zoe**: Please review everyone.


	5. Phone call

**Lovelyanime**: I hope everyone is enjoying my fanfiction. Okay, this chapter is when someone calls. But what's the problem? What does Zoe have to do?

**Zoe**: I think I know who it is. It's-

**Lovelyanime**: Don't tell them! Lets just hurry so they can find out for themselves.

Chapter 5- Phone call

Zoe awoke with tears in her eyes from her nightmare. Sometimes she would even scream and everyone can hear it because of that man. She knows that they can since she screamed so loud once that her neighbors came by to see what was wrong. She told them she was watching a scary movie and didn't care if they believed her or not.

'Good thing I only cried.' She thought, 'I don't want Takuya to hear me scream..'

She lifted herself up and looked down. There was some blood on her sheets from last night and the night before. She didn't cut herself once Takuya had left, but a year later. She thought she had good reasons for cutting herself. She got up from her bed and changed into a blue T-shirt, a black jacket and black jeans.

She went in the kitchen and started to make breakfast for Takuya and her. When she was almost done, she heard some footsteps coming into the kitchen.

'Takuya did always have a good sense of smell.' She thought with a small smile on her face.

"Good morning." He said as he sat down on a chair. He just stared at her.

"Morning Takuya." She could feel his eyes on her. "I made you some breakfast." she put the food on the plates.

"Thanks…Zoe, about last night…"

She knew it. It was going to come up sooner or later. She handed him his plate as she placed hers on the table. She sat and started to play with her food. She could still feel his eyes on her, watching her every move.

"I don't want to talk about it." she finally said.

"Zoe, tell me and maybe I can help."

"There's nothing you can do…it's to late." She looked up at him. "I know you're worried, but you don't need to. I can take care of myself and it won't happen again."

'I hope…' She thought as she looked back down at her food.

"Are you sure?" He saw her nod her head. "It's just that…"

She looked up at him. "Takuya, I promise that it's okay. And you know I wouldn't brake a promise that I make you.

He stared at her not sure if he should believe her or not. They always made little promises and they wouldn't brake them. Sure, he broke maybe one, two or even seven, but she never broke any since the day they met. That was years ago and people change, he noticed a lot has about her and wasn't sure if she still would keep her word.

"Fine, but I still want to know later." He finally said.

Then the phone rang and Zoe got up to answer it.

"Hello? Who's this?" She asked.

"**Zoe, we have a little problem…"** Zoe recognized the voice. It was Kari.

"**We did not order these many books! Plus those aren't even the right ones!"** Zoe recognized the other angry voice in the background. It was Sora yelling.

"Who is she yelling at this time?" Zoe asked as she sat back down.

"**The guy who delivers the books. I think she's scaring off the customers again."** Kari sighed.

"**How about I shove one of these books up your-"**

"Tell her to calm down." Zoe started to eat some of her food. "I hate it when people get on her bad side."

"**Anyway, we need a little help to get everything straitened out."**

"I see…" Zoe looked at Takuya who was confused about what was going on. "Tell Sora I'll be right there."

Zoe listened to Kari tell Sora. **"No! Izumi finally takes some days off and she's not going to spend it here! We can handle it ourselves!"**

"If so you didn't need to call me."

**Kari told Sora what Zoe said again "I…But…Kari…She…Grrr…Fine! If that's what she wants."**

"I'll be there in a sec. Bye." She hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Takuya asked.

"A little problem at the book store. I can handle it though, this happens a lot." Zoe grabbed her plate and put it in the sink. "You can come with me if you like."

"You work at a book store?" He asked as he got up to throw his plate in the sink.

"Actually…I own it." She replied.

End of chapter 5

**Lovelyanime**: I know it's a quick chapter and I'm trying to make it better. Anyway, I need a little help, I'm not sure what to call the bookstore. I was thinking about calling it _Frontier Books_ or something. But it doesn't really sound good so maybe everyone can review and tell me what to call it. Whatever name I like the best, that's what I'm gonna call it.

**Zoe**: Why not call it…_Nobody cares Bookstore_

**Lovelyanime**: That was so funny, Zoe. Remind me to laugh later.

**Zoe**: (Sigh) Please review.


	6. Rewrite

**Lovelyanime**: Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been busy with homework, I had a huge pile of it. Anyway, enough of that, here's chapter 6. I still don't know what to name the store yet just to let you know. Since I was in a hurry for the chapter, it's only gonna have Kari and Sora talking about Zoe. They're just saying she seems depressed and about her awful ex-boyfriend. If I were you, I would just skip to Sora's flashback. Well, here you go, the sixth chapter…

Chapter 6- Rewrite

In the bookstore, Kari got of of the phone with Zoe. She looked over at Sora and saw the delivary man leaving. Sora went behind the counter to help a little frightened customer. After buying a book the customer quickly walked out.

"Sora, Zoe's going to be here any minute." Kari and Sora were waiting for the owner of the bookstore to arrive. "I guess what she said was true about her being here to make sure everything is okay." She sighed.

"Who was the one that ordered the books?" Sora asked as she placed her elbows on the counter and laid her chin on her hands. "I didn't do it and Izumi wouldn't make a mistake like that…"She glanced over at Kari.

"Maybe it was Joe," Kari said. She sat on a couch where customers would sit to read a book before buying.

"I called him to make sure and he said he didn't order the books."

"Umm…Then Rika must've did it." She gave a nervous smile.

"Don't try to blame it on everyone, you did it. And now we have all these books that the stupid delivery guy won't take them back."

"Where did he go anyway?"

"He went to deliver more stuff to people. Anyway, this is your fault."

"Okay, I did it. I was sick and messed up, sue me of my mistake."

"Nah, but maybe Izumi can fire you."

Kari looked at the entrance. "Hey Sora I have a question."

"What, wondering if Izumi will actually sue you?"

"No, you've known Zoe longer than the others and me, right?" She looked back at Sora.

"Zoe? Do you mean Izumi?" Kari nodded. "Yeah, I knew her since second year of college."

"Has she always seem…Depressed?"

Sora walked around the counter and sat next to Kari. "I'm not really sure. She used to have a smile on her face and she seemed like she was happy. But I think she was just pretending. When she stopped acting like she was happy was when…"

"When what? Did something happen to her?" Kari sounded very curious.

"Remember Izumi's boyfriend? After they met it was like she was hiding something from me. Before it felt like she was hiding a couple of things, but it was different."

Kari's eyes saddened. "I remember him…Do you think she recovered?"

"I'm not sure if she's healed, but she seems to be afraid to be touched at times. She's afraid of the guys that come in to buy some books. She only helps the women now if you noticed."

Kari thought for a moment and relized that Sora was right. "Do you think…She'll get over it?"

"Would you get over it if someone hurt you…"Sora sighed, "I think that's enough. Izumi should be here soon and if she doesn't see us working…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Kari got up and walked to the backdoor. She stopped before entering it. She turned to Sora. "How did they meet anyway? "

Sora was silent for a couple of seconds. "I…I don't know…" Her words were almost silent, but loud enough for Kari to hear. She watched Kari go in the back. She got up as another customer went to the counter.

She helped the customer and felt something inside her. She would have this feeling when she thought of Zoe and what happened a few years ago. She felt…Guilt. Ever since then she it seemed like she was now responsible for Zoe.

FLASHBACK

"_Come on Izumi, it'll be fun." Sora was driving her car to a dance club. "You need to get out and meet some guys."_

_Zoe was starring out the window. "I'll have a drink and then I'm going home." She didn't turn away from the window as she answered. _

_Sora sighed, "I have an idea. If you stay longer, I'll help you find a guy." She parked her car in a parking lot and got out._

"_Why do you even care if I have a boyfriend?" She didn't get out, she remained in the car with her arms crossed._

"_Quit being a baby. I just want to see if anyone drools just by one glance."_

_Zoe opened the car door and got out. "I rather have Takuya drool over me than some stranger." She mumbled._

"_What did you say?"._

"_Nothing…Nothing at all."_

_They walked in a building with people dancing at the loud music. They walked to the bar and ordered some drinks. Sora looked and saw a man looking over at them. She wasn't sure who he was looking at so she pointed at herself. The man shook his head. Sora pointed at Zoe and he nodded._

"_Hey Izumi," Sora elbowed Zoe who was doing nothing but playing with her drink. "I think I found someone that would be perfect."_

_Zoe looked over at the man who waved. "I don't think so. I have a bad feeling about him," Zoe went back to her drink._

"_Come on, all you have to do is talk to him. And I'm sure you'll enjoy it."_

"_But…I said I was just going to have a drink. I don't want to talk to him." Zoe was getting really annoyed._

"_Fine, but it'll your only chance. Not like every guy would go after you. No offense."_

_Zoe hung her head so no one would see her emotion on her face. "None taken…But you're right." She got up from her seat. "Wish me luck."_

_As she walked to the man a new song was played on the dance floor.(I just wanted to put a song and couldn't find any that would match the moment. Plus I was in a hurry to get this done. So I picked one and didn't care. It's the Fullmetal Alchemist song Rewrite in english. I love that song! Enjoy.)_

The reason why I wonna spew creaky thoughts out

is because there is no other proof for existence

_Sora watched Zoe start to talk to him shyly, but soon got her courage. Sora smiled and glad that her work was done._

The future I supposedly got hold of

has a conflict between dignity and freedom

"_This should be good for her." Sora whispered to herself before taking a sip of her drink. Suddenly she felt something wrong. She clenched to her stomach. She look back at the man Zoe was talking to._

The reason why I wonna wipe crooked afterimages out

is because I see my limitation in them

on the window of excessively selfconcios

There is the last years calendars with no date on it

_Sora noticed his eyes, they made her feel her face turn pale. They were dark green and cold like steel. Shivers went down her spine. He smiled grimly and it just wasn't right._

Delete and rewrite

Delete and rewrite

'_Izumi…She was right. This was a bad idea.' She thought. She could feel her stomach twist and turn._

Presence great enough to make me forget those

ridiculous super-fantasies

rewrite it for a dramatic revival

even a meaningless fancy is a motivator to form you.

_She watched them walk to the dance floor. She shook her head. Maybe she just wasn't use to seeing Zoe with a guy. Zoe never had a boyfriend that Sora knew about. She ignored the filling in her stomach and took a huge gulp of her drink. She hoped that it would go away and eventually did._

Give me your whole body and soul

END OF FLASHBACK

The customer left the store. Sora hung her head over and tears formed in her eyes. 'It was my fault. I pushed her and she got her.'

The door opened and Sora looked up to see Zoe coming in the store.

'I'm…I'm sorry Izumi. I promise it won't happen again…'

End of chapter 6

**Lovelyanime**: I hope everyone know that I mentioned the name of Zoe's ex-boyfriend? If not, go back and read or wait until I say it again. Hpe you liked the song, I love that song also Ready, Steady, Go and Lost heaven of FMA. Also, I read something somewhere that they're making a fifth season of Digimon called _Digimon Savers_ or something. Thought it would be cool to let everyone know.

**Zoe**: A fifth season? I guess it sounds interesting. Please review.


	7. Who's He: Part 1

**Lovelyanime:** Hey everyone! I finally chose a name for the bookstore. You'll see it in the chapter. I decided to call the chapter 'Who's He?' because there's someone who came in the store after Zoe and been there for hours. He just won't leave! Sora and Kari have no idea who he is and knows he can't be with Zoe. Right? Okay, enough listening to my babbling, time to start!

Chapter 7- Who's He: Part 1

Zoe looked around the store. She looked over at Sora. She was staring at her and had tears her eyes. "Sora, are you okay?" She asked as she aproached the counter.

Sora snapped out of her daze and wiped her eyes. "I-it's nothing really. Just thinking of the movie we saw last night. It was so sad, you should've been there." Sora smiled.

"I didn't want to go." She told her as she walked behind the counter, next to Sora. 'And I'm kind of glad I didn't or else I wouldn't have seen Takuya…Wait a minute…' She looked at the entrance and around. 'Where the hell is he?'

"You okay, Izumi?" Zoe looked back at Sora while nodded slowly.

"Go in the back and get Kari, I'll help the customers out here." Sora walked to the back door.

After a minute Takuya walked in the bookstore. He was amazed at the place. It wasn't really big and it seemed kind of nice. It had a few chairs and couches with people reading, isles of books and was quiet execpt for a couple of whispers.(He should of been there earlier.) He then spotted Zoe at the cash register and was glaring at him.

"Where were you? You were right behind me and then you disappeared." She continued to glare at him when he finally made it to the counter.

"I was down the street at the donut shop." He grinned. "The donuts really were delicious."

"So, the breakfast I made wasn't good enough?"

"No, uhh…it was actually better than the donuts. I was just still hungry."

"I see…" She sighed. "I'll believe you this time…But next time I'll "

Takuya leaned against the counter. "I have a question…What's up with the name of the store?"

"What? What's wrong with the name?"

"_Frontier Of Books_? Didn't you name the creek something like that when we first found it?"

"Yeah, I called it _Frontier Creek_. Frontier means new land, right? New land of books and finding the creek was like new land to me."

"I know, you told me what Frontier means. Sometimes you can be a human dictionary, you know that?"

"Wow, you're so funny. I'm laughing my head off." Zoe looked and saw Sora and Kari coming back. "Just read something until we leave, okay?"

"Sure, why not? Where's the mangas?" Zoe pointed over to a isle. "Thanks."

Sora stared at Takuya talking to Zoe. She had another feeling in her stomach, but not like when she first saw Zoe's ex-boyfriend. 'something's up, but what?' she shrugged it off.

Takuya walked off to read and Zoe, Kari and Sora began to solve the situation. It was a half-hour before the delivery guy came back. It wasn't to long before they came to an agreement. She would take half the books and he will take the rest back.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Zoe sighed, "maybe I should stay a little longer, just in case."

"I think I agree, at least until lunch." Kari walked to the back room leaving Zoe and Sora.

"So what did you do yesterday?" Soar asked while helping a customer.

"Nothing much, read a book, watched TV, went to the park, went home, ate dinner and went to bed." Zoe said simply.

"Wow, sure sounds like you had fun yesterday."

"Well, I guess I did." She did actually had fun when Takuya was tickling her, at least until she remembered _him_.

"It's called sarcasm, you should know, you do it everyday."

"Is everyone a comedian today?" She mummbled.

"What? I didn't hear you."

"Nothing, nothing at all." She smiled a little.

Sora gasped. She placed her hand on Zoe's forehead for a temperture. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, Why wouldn't I?"

"Well…" She withdrew her hand. "I just haven't seen you smiled in a long time."

"Really? I didn't think you'd notice and I feel kind of good right now."

"Okay…I'll get some books to put on the shelves from the back." Sora went to the back and left Zoe alone.

Zoe sighed and relized something. She looked over at Takuya who was sitting on a coach, reading a manga. 'I totally forgot all about him." She thought, 'I thought he would be bothering me from boredom by now. Even if it only been a half an hour.' She remembered one time he was waiting for her at the creek for 2 minutes for her to get some ice-cream. When she got there, he was whining like a baby that he was so bored on waiting for her.

She walked up to him and stood in front of him until he noticed. But he was to busy in the book, he didn't see her. She sat next to him, but still nothing. She then started to get an idea…

Takuya looked at the pictures and read the bubbles. He was reading an horror and was about to get to a part when someone was about to be choked from behind when…Someone wrapped their arms around his neck. He jumped up in the air and threw the book at the coach. He clenched his chest and heard a light giggle. He looked at Zoe, who tried to keep her giggling in a low tone.

"What was that for?" He sat back down next to her.

She finally stopped giggling and responded, "I just had to." She giggled one more time. "I needed your attention." She had thought if she put her arms around him, he would blush madly. Not him almost having an heart attack.

"You know it really wasn't that funny."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you ask them." She pointed at everyone who saw what she did. They were laughing.

Takuya's face was red "Is it time to go yet?"

"Actually, I'm staying here for the rest of the day. You can go and come back when the store closes."

"No, I think I stay and wait."

"Fine, if that's what you want." She sighed.

'Actually, the thing I want is you.' He blushed at the thought. (I just had to put that there. lol)

"I have to go help some customers." She got up and went to the counter.

Takuya went back to the manga, but looked up to see people looking over to him. He was embarressed and had red on his cheeks. A couple hours passed by and it was about lunch time. He looked over where Zoe was and walked up to her. She was at the counter helping someone. After she was done, he laid his head on the counter.

"I'm huuuunnngy." He whined.

"Go get some food. There's a deli down the street" She sighed. "You do have money, right?"

"Yeah, I'll get you something too. What do want on your sandwich?" She grabbed a pencil and paper and wrote everything down. "Be right back."

Zoe watched him leave as Sora was standing across the room wondering what just happened. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but was suspicious. Something was up with that guy and didn't really trust him. She continued putting books on the shelf and wandered what Zoe wrote on that paper. It didn't matter now, she'll just ask Zoe later.

End of chapter 7

**Zoe**: Question. What took you long this time to update?

**Lovelyanime**: I did finish this chapter awhile back but…I got lazy and didn't update.

**Zoe**: You know the readers will hate you, right?

**Lovelyanime**: They'll hate me even more when…I'm not going to spoil anything. They're just going have to read until it happens.

**Zoe**: You're evil. Please review everyone!


	8. Who's He: Part 2

**Zoe**: Welcome back! Lovelyanime isn't her roght now. She's somewhere cussing aloud and pulling her hair out until people, other than me, think she's crazy. She told me she was actually was going to get this chapter finished when her computer shut down on her before she could save what she wrote. She got really mad and didn't even want to look at the story. She even started an Naruto fanfic that she's going to send soon. Anyway, she'll be back at the end of the chapter. For the time being, here's some random person I found on the street named Ann.

**Ann**: Why the hell am I doing here? I told you before, I'm a Takari fan, not Takumi.

**Zoe**: You can leave as soon as you read everyone this.(Hands piece of paper) That's the summary Lovelyanime wanted to show everyone, I think.

**Ann**: Hello, welcome to Who's He Part: 2-blah, blah, blah- Takuya comes back with the food. Blah blah blah-something about don't-care-who's parents-blah bl-

**Zoe**: Lets just start already! _Sigh_. I think I actually miss Lovelyanime. Great, now I'm going crazy.

Chapter 8-Who's He: Part 2

Zoe was helping the customers while Sora and Kari went out for lunch. They asked if she wanted to come, but she said she'd watch the store. They left a few minutes after Takuya had gone. After ten minutes Takuya returned with the food.

"Come around the counter. There's a chair over here where you can sit." Zoe told him as she grabbed her food from him. "And I really hope you're a much quieter eater, I don't want the customers getting annoyed by your chewing."

"I don't eat that loud" He walked behind the counter, not leaving Zoe out of his sight. He waited for an answer, but she remained quiet. "Lets just change the subject."

She nodded. "Hey, I was wondering, what kind of job do you have?"

He hesitated for a moment. "You remember my dad owned his own company?" Zoe nodded. Well…He died a few years ago and took over the business."

"He died? I can't believe it, I'm really sorry." Zoe was shocked of the news. She knew that Takuya and his dad had a pretty good relationship. Even though his dad always was on the road, they would try to make time for each other.

"You don't need to be sorry. He had heart problems and stuff."

"Still, I wish I found out earlier." Zoe started thinking of Takuya's dad. He always tried to embarrass Takuya in front of her. He sometimes treated like she was his relative or something.

But it he was the reason Takuya had to move and yet Zoe hated him and loved him.(Like a family member.) She hated him for it was his fault that he took Takuya away from her. But loved him for treating her like she was his own flesh and blood. Zoe kind of thought of him like a farther.

"Hey Zoe, I have a question," Takuya took a bite of his sandwich and swallowed. "Have you seen your parents since I left?"

Zoe did a small growl that not even Takuya could hear. 'Speaking of _parents of the year_.' She thought. "Yeah, I did." She replied.

"When did you see them?"

"After I graduated from high school. It really wasn't that great. The only thing that I liked was that I got to see Italy."

Takuya could tell by the tone in her voice that she didn't want to talk about it. So he decided to talk about the manga he was reading. She had read it before and understood why now he jumped out of his seat. After awhile Takuya finished eating and headed back toward the manga section.

"Takuya, come back here." He walked back to the counter like she said. "You need to wash your hands before you lay one finger on those books."

"But I-" Zoe glared at him. He sighed, "Fine, where's a bathroom?"

"You can use the one in the back."

Takuya went in the back and a minute later Sora and Kari came through the front. They walked over to the counter. "Hey, sorry we took so long." Sora said as she put a bag on the counter. "We brought you something back in case you were hungry."

"Thank you, but I already have something to eat." She showed them her sandwich. "I had someone get it for me."

"You asked one of the customers and you're eating it? How do you know they didn't do anything to it? They could've spat in it or something."

'Great, here comes the Sora the Worry Wort.' She think. "It wasn't a customer and I know he wouldn't spit in my food."

"He?" Sora heard the backdoor open and looked over to see Takuya coming out. He headed back to read not bothering to see Zoe or else she'll check if he really did wash them or not. Sora looked back at Zoe. "Zoe, who is-"

"Excuse me, but can you help me with something?" A girl asked Sora. "I need help to find this one book and…"

"Sure." Sora walked with the girl. 'Okay, maybe after work I can ask.' She thought.

Time passed quickly and it was almost closing time. Kari was putting more books on the shelf for tomorrow, Sora was in the backcleaning things up, and Zoe was about to put away the money from the cash register. Takuya was still reading mangas, but kept closing his eyes and almost fell asleep a few times.

"Okay time to leave," Sora came in the front. "I can't wait to go to sleep."

"Same here, but I have to go shopping before I get home." Kari sighed. "What about you Zoe?"

"I need to stay a little while to do some paper work. I forgot to do it earlier." Zoe replied.

"Be careful then." Sora was about to leave when she spotted Takuya still there. She had totally forgotten all about him. She turned back to Zoe. "Are you going to be okay with that guy? He's been in here all day and I don't trust him."

"Yeah, don't worry" Zoe wasn't paying attention. All she heard was 'are you going to be okay'. She didn't feel like bothering with her friend right now.

"See you later!" Kari cried out as she and Sora left.

Zoe sighed once more. She glanced over at Takuya. She was surprised he actually made it this long. She walked over to him, checked if her wasn't reading a horror book again, sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. She really was tired.

Takuya was blushing and frozen. He slowly looked down at her. He noticed her eyes were half way opened. "Are we going to leave now?" He wasn't paying attention when Zoe was talking to Sora and Kari.

She shook her head and rose from where she was sitting. "I still need to do some things in the back." She held out an hand. "You can sit on the couch in there. I don't want you out here by yourself."

"What, think I'm going to steal something?" He joked as he took her hand and got up.

"No, I don't want people think we're open."

They walked in the back, Zoe went to do some paperwork. Takuya just laid on the couch and read the book a little more. About forty minutes later, Zoe was done. She walked over to the couch to find Takuya sleeping.

"Well, this is perfect," she said aloud. She knelt done besides him and nudged him a few times. "Come on Takuya, time to go." After a while she stopped and sighed. She was to tired to deal with this.

She stared at him as her hand landed on his cheek. She rubbed it while she laid her head on his stomach. It felt like a dream, the best dream she ever had. She had wished he would return everyday and it came true. She stared at him sleeping and smiled a little.

"Takuya," she whispered. She leaned toward his ear. "I love you." She kissed him on the cheek. She laid her head back on his stomach and slowly closed her eyes.

But before she fell asleep, something popped in her head. She didn't introduce Takuya to Sora and Kari…

End of chapter 8

**Zoe**: Okay, Ann is gone and Lovelyanime should be here about…Now.

**Lovelyanime**: (Walks in) I can't believe it! I got a stupid ticket when I was screaming.

**Zoe**: What for?

**Lovelyanime**: It seems that I was _disturbing the peace_. Disturbing the peace my ass!

**Zoe**: Watch your language and at least you only got a ticket.

**Lovelyanime**: I don't give a damn! I was so close to finishing this chapter and my computer shuts down(Starts crying) I-it's not fare! Why me?

**Zoe**: Great, now I have to deal with this. Please review.


	9. What the Hell?

**Lovelyanime**: Welcome back for the ninth time! If you can tell, I'm all better from the last chapter. Just because I was swearing on the top of my lungs in the middle of the street, in front of people covering their children's ears and repeatedly was warned that they would call the cops, doesn't mean that I should get a ticket.

**Zoe**: True, it means you belong behind bars and not finish this fanfiction.

**Lovelyanime**: Why do you want to end it so badly?

**Zoe**: I don't want it to end, I want to finish it. I know everything that you're going to type and I don't like it. Specially when Ga-

**Lovelyanime**: Oh, would you look at the time! It's time to start the chapter. I'm sure the readers wouldn't want you to waste the chapter on your babbling. Oh also…**Warning!** Extreme sadness up ahead in the beginning of the chapter. You might want a tissue box near by. It might not be so bad for some people, but just in case. Also there will be a lot of blushing in the chapter.

Chapter 9- What the Hell?

Takuya awoke and stared up at the ceiling. It took a moment when it hit him that he was still on the couch in the bookstore. He looked around to see the lights still on and the clock on the wall saying 3:26. He looked down to see what had woken him up. It was Zoe, withher head on his stomach…crying.

"Zoe?" He whispered. He carefully sat up so he wouldn't wake her. Takuya stared at her with concern and confusion. He pushed her lightly, "Wake up, what's wrong?"

Zoe clinged on to him. And silently whispered something, but Takuya couldn't hear. He asked once again what was wrong.

"Don't let him hurt me.." She cried.

"What," was all Takuya could say. Who was she talking about, him or some other guy that she met? "Who's hurting you?"

"J-" She started screaming as if she was being tortured.

Takuya went to the ground on his knees and hugged Zoe. "It's okay, everything's fine. Shhh…" He said as he rocked her back and forth. She clinged onto him as her tears soaked his shirt. "Come on Zoe, I'm here, it's okay." Soon she stopped screaming.

Takuya got up and lifted her onto the couch and walked over to turn off the lights. 'It's to late to go back to her house,' he thought. 'Might as well sleep here for the night.' He walked back to the couch and sat down next to Zoe. He reached some of her hair from in front of her face and tucked it behind her ear. He rubbed his hand against her cheek.

Zoe was fidgeting from his touch, but soon was still. She soon stopped crying. Takuya sat there staring worriedly at her for the rest of the night. Or at least until he fell asleep, which wasn't that long. He laid next to her on the couch, with his arm around her…

THAT MORNING

"Zoe, wake up. Are you okay?" Zoe slowly opened her eyes. When her sight finally got into focus she saw Kari knelt down besides her, Rika with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyebrow raised. And a very confused Sora standing next to Rika.

"What…What's wrong?" She asked sleeply, not even moving from her spot. She was to warm and comfortable to move.

"First answer our question." Rika spoke up. "Who's the guy you're on top of?"

Zoe's eyes widened and slowly turned her head down to see a red colored shirt. She looked at who was wearing the shirt. If it was possible, her eyes widened even more. She was laying on Takuya. 'How the hell did I get up here?' She thought. (That's what I want to know) Her face turned red and she screamed, which caused Takuya to wake up.

"Wh-where's the fire?" He sat up quickly that made Zoe fall to the ground on top of Kari. He looked down with an anime sweatdrop. "Err…Sorry?"

Zoe got off of Kari. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, no big deal. It was an accident." Kari sat up as she rubbed her head.

"Izumi, can I talk to you alone…Now?" Sora's eye was twitching during that sentence. Zoe didn't like it one bit. "Can everybody go in the front?"

Takuya got up and helped the two women onto their feet. He left the room followed by Kari an Rika. Rika said before closing the door behind her, "good luck."

"What the hell!" Sora screamed. "I thought yesterday you made him go home during closing time. You spaced out again when I was talking to you, didn't you?"

"Yeah, so." Zoe was getting irritated. "He's my friend that I haven't seen in nine years." (I decided to change it from eleven to nine. I just felt like doing it.)

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Well, I umm… Kind of…Forgot."

"I see… Just don't scare me like that again. You're my friend and I don't want you to get hurt again."

"I understand, but don't worry about Takuya. He's my friend and he wouldn't hurt me in anyway."

"Just a friend? If you're just friends then why were you laying on him?"

Zoe's face went red. "I-I don't really know. Last thing I remember was that I was on the ground after I was done working."

Sora sighed. "As long as nothing happened… I'll trust him for now, but if anything did happen I'll-"

"What exactly kind of things are you talking about?"

"Err- the kind-when a man and a woman-things like kissing-err- you know…making out?" Sora's face was red from embarrassment.

Zoe stood there frozen with her face all red. "Y-y-you really think I would do something like that?" Sora didn't respond. "You've been reading the rated M stories on that one website again, haven't you?"

"Maybe one or two of them…"

Zoe walked off to the front where the others were at. She didn't want to hear anymore. The store wasn't opened yet, so there was only Rika looking through the books, while Kari and Takuya sat on the couch. Kari kept scooting closer and asked him a lot of questions about Zoe. Takuya kept answering her the question as he scooted away from her.

"When did you first meet her? Where did you guys hangout? Are you really just friends? Why did you move? Are you the one who called her Zoe in the first place?" She kept on going and going.

"Lets see, when we were twelve. I can't tell you, we promised not to tell people. Of course we're just friends. My dad made us move because of his work. Yeah, she seems like more of a Zoe than a Izumi, to me at least."

"Umm…Sorry to interrupt, but it's time to go Takuya." Zoe walked over to them.

"How come you're leaving?" Kari asked. As she scooted away from Takuya.

"I was only here because you guys had trouble yesterday."

"Right, I guess I'll you later." Takuya got up and followed Zoe outside. "Oh wait! I have to come to your house tonight to get my cd you borrowed."

Zoe turned around and replied, "Thanks for the reminder."

"But if you guys are to…Busy, I promise I won't disturb you."

Both, Zoe and Takuya's face turned red as a tomato 'Has she been reading stuff off of that website too?' Zoe thought.

"Hey, Takuya right?" Rika called, not leaving her sight from the books. "Come here for a sec."

Takuya slowly walked over to her. "Yes?"

"Lay a finger on her and you're dead." Takuya gulped when she said that very coldy. "Sora told me to tell that to any guy when they start to hangout with Izumi. She said I said it in a convincing, yet scary way or something like that."

"W-well, sh-she sure wasn't lying." Takuya nervously laughed. "But you weren't serious, right?"

"Actually I was."

Takuya's eye started to twitched as he turned away. Zoe and him went outside and to Zoe's car.

"So, what did Rika want to tell you?" Zoe asked when they were in the car.

"Umm…sh-she was just telling me a really funny joke." Takuya replied.

Zoe started the car and drove away from the store. "What do you want to do today?"

"How about we get a couple of movies and have a movie night?"

"Sure, I'm not sure what's in right now, but we'll find something."

Takuya stared out the window and thought about last night. He could hear her scream over and over again. But who was causing that pain? "Hey Zoe…"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"It's just that…" He sighed. "Never mind, it's nothing."

'It was only one night, right? She was just having a nightmare.' Takuya thought as they continued to drive down the street.

End of chapter 9

**Lovelyanime**: Awesome! I'm finally finished it. Bet no one expected that in the beginning. And there you go, another clue to Zoe's mysterious ex-boyfriend. I guess like more than half of the readers finally know who he is now.

**Zoe**: Aren't you going to tell them about the bonus?

**Lovelyanime**: oh right, the bonus. Chapter 10 will be my anniversary for _Promises _and Kari is the star for the chapter. It's going to be about Kari bumping into a guy that knows Takuya. It seems he came into town with him and needs to find him to give him something. Kari tells him she know s him and she'll give it to him. She'll also find out something about Takuya that not even Zoe knows.

**Zoe**: And in chapter ten, I will be gone for a while. Takuya will be here with Lovelyanime to take my place.

**Lovelyanime**: Please review!


	10. Bonus

**Lovelyanime**: I can't believe its been ten chapters. I think the story will go to a little over twenty chapters.

**Takuya**: That sure is a lot, you sure you can write that much?

**Lovelyanime**: Takuya? What are yo- oh yeah, Zoe left and you're replacing her for awhile. Anyway, yes, I think I can write that much. Sure, it'll take awhile, especially with my slow typing, but I'll make it. I can't disappoint everyone.

**Takuya**: Got it.Well, here's the bonus and it's not a Takumi chapter, but a Takari one and-

**Ann**: Yay for Takari fics! (Runs off)

**Takuya**: Who the hell was that?

**Lovelyanime**: I have no idea and I don't even want to know. I'll ask Zoe when she comes back. Lets just start before she comes back.

Chapter 10-Bonus

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Kari walked down the sidewalk. She headed toward the little market at the corner. 'I can't believe I forgot milk last night.' She thought.

She started to think about Zoe and Takuya. She felt happy for Zoe and felt she could trust Takuya(unlike Sora and Rika.). 'I wonder if I'll meet someone.' She start to imagine the perfect guy for her that any woman would want, but only she could have him. She blushed a bit and didn't pay attention where she was going.

She bumped into someone which brought her back to reality. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." He apologized.

"No, it was my fault." She apologized back. "I was in my own little world." She nervously laughed.

She examined the man. He had blond hair, blues eyes and the warmest smile that anyone had given her. She blushed more than she had a moment ago.

"Lets just say it was both of our fault, is that okay?"

"S-sure."

"My name is Takeru, but everyone calls me TK." He held out his hand.

"Hikari, but everyone calls me my nickname too. It's Kari."

"A very pretty name ." Kari blushed harder.

"Th-thank you umm…" She was getting more nervous by the second.

"Well sorry I can't really stay longer. I'm looking for someone right now."

Kari's stomach twisted a bit. 'I guess He's looking for his girlfriend. I probably should've known.' She thought. "What's is her name?"

He chuckled a bit. "No, I'm looking for a man."

'So wait…' Kari started think. 'Is he gay? That's even worse than thinking he had a girlfriend!'

"I work for him and came with him to make sure he'll be okay." Kari sighed in relief. "His name is Takuya, do you know him?"

"Takuya? Does he have a hat with goggles and know someone named Zoe?"

TK nodded. "Where is he? Two nights ago he left the hotle for a walk and never returned. He called me on his celphone yesterday. He was told me he was at some place around here getting lunch."

"He's at Zoe's house right now. I can take you there if you want. I'm headed there anyway."

"Please, I need to give him something." They started to walk toward Kari's car.

"What is it that you need to give him?" Kari asked.

TK sighed. "I need to give him his medicine."

"His medicene? What does he need it for?"

"I don't think he wants me to tell you."

"What, you can tell me. Takuya and I are good friends and he trusts me like Zoe. Maybe even a little bit more." She lied. She really wanted to know more about Takuya more than ever now.

TK looked at her and wasn't sure if he should tell her. "Well…" Would he actually fall for her stupid trick? "Fine, I'll tell you." Apparently so. "If he trusts you more than Zoe."

"Hey how do you know Zoe, were you her friend too?"

"No, Takuya used to talk about her a lot though."

They got in Kari's car and drove off. They continued to talk more.

"So what's wrong with Takuya?" She asked.

TK looked out the window. "I was told when he moved, a couple months later he became ill. He was mostly in the hospital and didn't go to school that much."

"Is that why Zoe didn't see him all this time?"

He nodded. "He couldn't travel by himself to see his grandparents. And five years ago they moved so he didn't have a reason to come here. He became a lot better and was able to travle, but unfortionaly he took over his father's work and never had time to visit."

"But if he's all better than why does he need the medicine. And If he never has time to visit, why is he here?"

"You really have lot of questions."

"Err… I'm just wondering what's been up with him over the years. HE didn't tell me and I don't think he even told Zoe."

"You know… He never told me about you."

"Err…H-he never did like to talk about me. Zoe was always his favorite person to talk about." She lied once more.

"Okay… Well, he's not really fully recovered so he has to take his medication once a day. And for the second question, he got really tired of it last week and tried to leave without no one noticing. But I caught him and wouldn't let him leave without him taking me,"

"I see…" Kari pulled up to Zoe's driveway. "Well…This is it."

Kari got out of the car. She was about to close the door when she noticed TK wasn't getting out.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I'm gonna stay here, I don't think he wants to see me. Here…"He reached in his pocket and pulled out a bottle and handed it to Kari. "Just give this to him real quick."

"Sure…" She headed to the front door and knocked. She heard a scream from inside. She stared at the little pill bottle until the door opened. She quickly put the object in her pocket. There stood Zoe and in the background was Takuya going in the kitchen. "Hey, what's up? I heard a scream."

"Sorry, we were watching a scary movie and when you knocked, Takuya freaked out." Zoe said. 'He always gets scared so easily.' She thought

"Oh, I thought it was you for a second." Kari looked behind Zoe. "I didn't know you had a talent of screaming like a girl. Very interesting, I keep learning things about you every day, don't I?"

"Yeah, yeah, very funny!" Takuya yelled.

Zoe moved out of the way to let Kari in. "I'll go get the CD."

Zoe went to her room and Kari walked to the kitchen to find Takuya drinking a soda with his face all red from embarrassment. He looked upat her as she sat in the chair across from him.

"You just had to come by when the guy was about to kill the lady." Takuya glared at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, honestly."

"Whatever…" He was about to take another sip of his soda when he started coughing.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…It's northing…" He said between coughs.

Kari thought it was a good time to give him the bottle. She reached in her pocket and pulled it out. "Here you go." She handed it to him.

Takuya examined the bottle and his eyes widened. He looked back up at Kari. "Where did you-"

"I got it!" Zoe called out.

Takuya hid the bottle in his pocket. "Don't tell her about it." Kari nodded as Zoe came in.

She handed the CD to Kari. "Thanks, I better leave. I have to get home to make myself dinner."

"So soon? But if that's what you want I guess I'll see you later."

Kari walked back to her car and got in. She sat there for a moment as TK watched her. She looked back at him.

"So whee do you want me to drop you off?" Kari asked as she started the car.

"How about a restaurant?" Kari stared him. "Do you want to have dinner with me?" He asked.

She blushed and nodded. "I know this really great place we can go." She drove down the street…

End of chapter.

**Lovelyanime**: Okay, I wrote this in a few hours and now I'm really tired.

**Takuya**: You know you don't have a time limit?

**Lovelyanime**: I know, I'm trying to do it in a week instead of a month now. And I get to lazy to do it until the day before I update.

**Takuya**: I see…

**Lovelyanime**: Oh, the reason why TK didn't go in the house was because I planned on doing something else. I wanted him to give the medicine to Kari on the street and she'll give it to Takuya. But then I thought 'who would give someone something like that when he doesn't even know them.'

**Takuya**: That is true.

**Lovelyanime**: I didn't want to think of another story of them inside Zoe's house so I kept him in the car.

**Takuya**: Okay, please review. Also, if anyone are confused about something in the story, just ask a question in your review and we'll answer them.

**Lovelyanime**: Yeah, like how I got the idea for 'Goggled headed dough boy'.

**Takuya**: What, you watched a commercial on TV.

**Lovelyanime**: Err-yeah…I watched a commercial.(Starts nervous laugh)

**Takuya**:Okay…Anyway, like I said before please review.


	11. The nightmare in reality: Part one

**Lovelyanime**: Well, I'm glad I got ten chapter done. I really can't believe I made it this far. Anyway Takuya, did we get any questions?

**Takuya**: We got two questions and it says…(Clears throat) What kind of illness does Takuya have and how many pills does he take a day?

**Lovelyanime**: Hmm…I don't really know. I didn't really put much thought to it. So everyone can use their imagination because I'm to lazy think of one. And He takes about one or two pills a day. Okay, since that's all the questions, I guess that means no one is confused or anything.

**Takuya**: Yeah, but if anyone still has an question, we'll answer them until chapter 15. Okay, so what's the chapter about this time?

**Lovelyanime**: It's going to be a good one. It's when Zoe's ex-boyfriend is revealed! But of course almost everyone probably already know who he is. I said who it was on the bottom of chapter 1. This is a short chapter because of writers block. I'll write the second half later, kay?

Chapter 11- The nightmare in reality: part one

It had been four days since Kari came by with Takuya's pills. But her bringing his pills wasn't the problem. When him and Zoe were watching more movies, Zoe fell asleep and started to cry like at the bookstore. He calmed her down again after awhile. Then the next couple nights he had checked on her in her room and there she was crying, screaming at times, in her sleep.

"Zoe, I want to ask you something." He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to see her cry in her sleep or cry at all. Right now it was dark outside and they were watching TV.

"What is Takuya?" Zoe asked as she looked away from the television.

"It's just that…When you were asleep at the bookstore you…started screaming." Zoe's chest started to hurt. "Then when we were watching movies, you fell asleep and started crying again." Zoe started to get scared, she really doesn't want to tell him why. "Then I went in your room and…"

"Takuya…" This was not happening she hoped. She wanted it just to go away, she didn't want to tell Takuya what that monster did to her. She didn't want to remember that night.

"At the store you said someone was hurting you. But you never said his name." He scooted closer to Zoe and looked her straight in the eyes. "Who was it that was hurting you?"

"No," She shook her head and looked away from him. "No, i-it was nothing really." She hugged herslf. "C-can we please talk about something else."

"Zoe," He wrapped his arms around her, but she tried to struggle free. "Please, Just tell me who, that's all I want to know. Did something happen when I was gone?" Zoe stopped struggling and tears started to fall down her face. "Please?"

"His name was(ready for this?)…Junpei. But everyone called him JP." She shivered a bit from just saying his name. "We were going out."

"I thought you told me you didn't see anyone when I was gone."

"I lied and wish it was true though."

"Zoe you should've just told me."

"I don't like to remember that he…" Tears were still pouring down her face.

"That he hurt." She shook her head. "Then what?"

"He tried to…" Her voice became a whisper, but Takuya still heard the last part.

He couldn't believe it. Maybe if he had stayed, it wouldn't have happened. He started to feel sadness and confusion. But when anger came, they were gone. Right then and there he wanted to find the guy and beat the living crap out of him. He pulled Zoe away from him and looked deep in her eyes. "Do you know where he is? If so, tell me now."

End of Chapter

**Lovelyanime**: I'm sorry everyone. But I don't know what else to write right now. You know how writers block are. THEY"RE EVIL! So blame them! I had no idea what else to write. You're probably wondering what else he did to her. But you'll find out in a flashback in the next chapter. I tried to hurry with the chapter, but it's finally here. You know, this just shows I'm not a big fan of JP.

**Takuya**: Hey, you know I can see the future and want to know what I see?

**Lovelyanime**: Sure, what?

**Takuya**: A bunch of reviews from JP fans saying they hate you very much. Also, you're going to be killed by JP when he finds out you made him a bad guy.

**Lovelyanime**: I'm not afraid of him. Now if anyone has any questions, I'll answer them. So just ask in your reviews. And please, no flames.


End file.
